


Amazing

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, everyone just has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You win a baking contest and Tendou wants to celebrate your accomplishment.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm still here and I'm still writing thank you very much
> 
> This is a gift for the very lovely [Oz!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso) We had a little exchange thingy last month and I'm happy to share this story with all of you, too :)

You open up the door to your apartment, allowing Tendou inside before yourself. He slips off his shoes and continues to tell his story, all leading up to the dumbest line you’ve ever heard, “And I told Wakatoshi, your jockstrap is in the sink!”

As you follow suit and step out of your shoes, you snicker and shake your head. “You’re gross.”

“Grossly cute?” he muses, leaning forward and taking your free hand. The other totes a small glass plaque, printed with your name and recognition for your baking skills.

“Come on,” you say with another laugh. “I guess you were  _ kind of _ cute when you kept shouting my name when I accepted the award.”

“See, I knew I was good for something.” He laughs with you and falls onto the couch, arms out and beckoning. “Come here.”

You don’t resist. Upon setting your little award aside, you slide off your jacket then slowly crawl on top of Tendou to lie on his chest. “Thanks again for coming to watch me.”

Tendou lifts his head up slightly and pecks your lips. “I wouldn’t miss you kicking everyone’s ass at baking. You’re amazing at it.”

You shrug. “Mm. I don’t know about amazing...”

“It got you first place, didn’t it?”

“Well, yeah but--”

“ _ But _ ,” Tendou emphasizes, a hand on your ass, “nothing. I like  _ this _ butt, though.”

One slow squeeze is all it takes for you to relax, even by a hair. Tendou has a way with getting to make you feel good about yourself, even if it may come off as insincere or childish to others. He’s always been trying to push you to do greater things, to try something new to see what happens. Failure is rough sometimes, but he always happens to be around to catch you when you’re down. It’s nice to have that kind of cushion. A very cute, very playful cushion.

“Hey,” he says when you keep quiet on his chest for a while, “I haven’t given you my gift yet. To celebrate your win.”

You push up and look down at him, combing his red hair with his fingers. “I think I have an idea as to what that gift is.”

He huffs. “You think so? Guess.”

You pause for one moment before closing the distance for a kiss. You take your time with his lips, savoring every second of contact and sending all your thanks to him with silent gestures. Tugging on his hair gently, you press your hips against his and pull back from his lips with a sigh. Tendou looks up at you, licking his lips and grinning when you speak, “It involves me in this position, telling you how good you feel?”

“Ooh, you’re so close,” Tendou muses. His hands never left your ass; in one quick strike, he smacks one of your cheeks and the sensation travels up your spine. “I was thinking you can be on your back. Less work for you.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” you laugh, bending back down to kiss him again. At the same time, Tendou shifts out of the couch to lift you up and carry you to your bedroom. He’s here so often, he doesn’t have to pay much attention to where he’s walking. Because of that, he’s able to focus on your lips, the soft sounds you make when he nips them, and the dazed look in your eyes when he lays you down onto your bed.

Instinctively, you spread your legs to make room for him when he bounces on top of you, moving to kiss your neck while he toys with your pants. Things like to escalate quickly with him, and tonight is no exception. In no time, he peels the offending clothing away from your skin, all the while your body heats up and you suddenly grow shy when he tries to spread your thighs.

“Aw, babe, come on,” Tendou says as he applies just a little more pressure to keep you from shutting him out, “you know I like it when you show off for me.”

“Oh my god, Satori,” you breathe, half-embarrassed and half-aroused. It’s a battle you lose easily, especially when he massages your thighs and leans in for another kiss, more searing than the last. He should have taken off your panties along with your pants, because now you’re soaking wet and you know what’s coming next.

Tendou’s fingers travel to the wet fabric, rubbing it up and down while you bite your lip and squirm under his gaze. There’s nothing much to be said other than what you’ve already heard before--how wet you are, how much he wants to make you come. Though, you can’t say it’s getting old.

After some good, old-fashioned teasing to the point where your body burns with the desire of having him inside you, Tendou helps take the rest of your clothes off while you do the same for him. It’s easier to get that out of the way now, so when he presses two fingers inside you, all he can focus on is the sound of your moan and how high you arch your back from the bed.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Tendou praises before wrapping his lips around one of your nipples. He sucks with minimal force and you twitch. “Taste good, too.”

“Satori--” you can barely speak, and your words are wiped completely when he gets all the way down between your legs to suck your clit. Lifting one leg over his shoulder and pressing your heel to his back, you’re immediately taken right to the edge. And Tendou doesn’t stop until you’re flying right over it.

It only takes a few seconds of curled fingers inside you to elicit loud cries of his name and nonstop twitching. You grab his hair and pull, the vibrations of his groans providing even more stimulation to your already-clenching cunt.

Once the pleasure runs thin and you can breathe normally, you let go of Tendou while he slips his fingers out and sucks them. He sits up on his knees between your legs, an obvious bulge in his pants that catches your attention before he praises, “I think you taste better than those cupcakes you fed the judges.”

Your cheeks grow hot and you nudge his thigh with your foot. “Shut up and take off your clothes. Unless you...don’t want to come?”

Tendou says your name with a huff and struggles to remove his shirt and watch you rub your pussy lazily at the same time. “I might just fuck you extra hard for sassing me like that.”

“Ohh. If that’s the case, you’re taking too long to get naked. You’re like an old man.”

“Hey!”

Tendou finally wiggles his pants off and frees his cock while you giggle. Like that old tale, he’s not too big, and he’s not too small. He’s  _ just _ right and he’s even better when he teases the tip over your wet skin. Your body begins to ache, craving for that connection, and you finally receive it when he grabs you by the backs of your knees and pushes inside, inch by inch.

“Never gets old,” he whispers, bottoming out.

You’re speechless. Your lips are parted and the rest of your muscles are struck with that overwhelming sensation of fullness and lust. Latching onto his shoulders, nails pressed to his skin, you hang on for the ride and drown yourself in the feeling of him. His cock sliding in you with each thrust, his breathless curses, his grip going tighter as he fucks you harder; all of it is unbelievable.

Tendou puts his ass to work to get you both off like this. It’s as if he’s hyperfocused on you and only you, and how you react to him. In turn, he has some uncanny knack for knowing exactly just how to get you so close to soaking the sheets (that was only one time, but that moment has provided all the drive to try and get you to do it again). One tiny shift of his hips and you tighten around him immediately, arching up from the bed and scratching down his shoulder blades.

“Satori!”

“Yeah,” he huffs, “I’m close too, babe. I want to come with you.”

To help with that, he lets go of one of your legs and rubs your clit with his thumb. That’s all he needs to do, really, to send you back to that cloudy peak that is your orgasm. As you come, your free leg swings around him while the other does its best to break free from his grip. Your nails dig deeper into his skin and you can’t stop moaning his name between interjections of “fuck” and “that feels so good.”

You nearly miss Tendou coming inside you. He lets go of your other leg and goes for your hips instead, slamming his cock into you and then ceasing all movements once he lets go. You lift your hips up by a small amount to allow every last bit of his release inside you. You also enjoy his moans and the slick sound of the two of you between your legs. It’s a gross, arousing reminder of how much you enjoy his company and how much he enjoys you.

The best part about this is that you don’t have to beckon Tendou to give you a kiss once he finishes. You wrap yourself around him, clinging to his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. You both needed a shower, anyway, after such an eventful day.

Tendou pulls out and falls to your side, staring up at the ceiling and stretching out his arm over your chest. “Man, today was awesome.”

You smile and push his arm off you. “Are you just saying that because we got to fuck?”

He flips to his side and pushes the hair out of your face. “Nah, I mean it. You should really join more of those contests. You’re amazing, and more people need to know that you’re amazing. Not just me.”

Part of you wants to turn away from him and head for the bathroom to start the shower. The other part of you, the one that ultimately wins, blushes as you mutter a stubborn-but-sincere “I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” He punctuates the sentiment with a peck on your lips, then rolls over your body despite your protests. “I’ll turn on the shower!”

You groan and sit up to watch him stumble out of bed and head for the bathroom. Your cupcakes may have been perfectly sweet, but you know better that the sweetest thing is right in front of you, trying to remember which way to rotate the faucet for warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and baked goods are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
